


Sol/Cal

by RonaldIris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor has the time of his life with Lil Cal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sol/Cal

How the fuck did this even happen?  
Sollux wasn't sure, but, he knew he sure as fuck didn't care right now. Okay, he cared a little bit but that was just the logic talking and not his libido, which was the one who was in control right now.  
Sollux gave out a small sound as the hand reached right under his shirt and began to trail up his chest, bringing the fabric up with it. There was a short amount of time before the shirt was pushed up right to his shoulders and a pair of warm lips began to press over his chest, light blue eyes watching him as he squirmed under the touches.  
"Sooooollux, you look so amaaaaazing."  
The owner of that hand and those soft and warm lips was talking to him.  
Sollux looked down at him a moment before blinking lightly. The gap in the teeth of that mouth was small but still there. The gleaming of that gold tooth was a tempting thing to lick. Light blue eyes full of lust stared up at him, catching his eyes in a gaze. Golden curls falling over his brow freely when the hat was removed. Sollux had to admit. This guy was pretty sexy.  
You know.  
For a puppet.  
At least, he was a puppet. Originally. He changed to this human form because Sollux was creeped out by his puppet form. This form was easier to get along with. And certainly much easier to pail with. Sollux glanced to the side where the pail was sitting, glad that it was there and he wouldn't have to actually go and get it in the middle of this. He hated doing that to his partners when they were both right on the edge.  
Sollux looked back up to the awaiting boy in his lap, cheeks flushed a dark red and eyes filled to the brim with desire. The boy's tongue slipped out from his mouth and licked slowly over his lips. Sollux couldn't help himself. He needed a taste. He leaned over and captured the boy's lips in his own, kissing him deep and hard. His partner responded with eagerness, slipping his free arm around Sollux's neck, pressing their bodies as close together as they could get.  
There was a brief moment where neither moved and just sat there, lips pressed together in the most delicious of ways. Sollux moved first, pressing his lips closer. Cal moved next, taking the chance to dart his tongue out to teast over Sollux's lips. Sollux retaliated by opening his own mouth and sliding his forked tongue right over Cal's. Their tongues danced and saliva swapped. The kiss became messy and some mixed saliva escaped the lips and slid down Cal's chin. When they pulled back there was a bit of steam between their lips as they panted, a long string still connecting their tongues.  
Sollux had never felt so hot in his life. His cheeks were heated, burning a dark yellow as he stared inot those lust filled blue eyes. He wanted this boy. He wanted him now.  
Sollux didn't even remember what happened. The next thing he knew Cal was on the ground, leaning on his chest and hands with his hips in the air and his pants around his knees. He was panting heavily, that saliva trail still very evident on his face as he stared at Sollux over his shoulder, shirt slipping and bunching up on his upper torso. Sollux stared a long moment, taking in the sight of Cal so open and prepared for any pleasure Sollux decided to provide. The two little pink nubs caught his attention. With the use of his psionics they were immediately touched. Rubbed, pinched, pulled, twisted. Cal was liking it. No. He was fucking loving it. Panting and moaning with little groans of Sollux's name mixed in.  
Sollux had never been more turned on.  
As the psionics continued to work their magic Sollux decided to give some more hands on pleasure. He reached over and took Cal's bulge in his hand, stroking it slowly, watching as Cal twitched and his legs quivered. The tip of his bulge was beading with white and dripping down to the ground. Sollux leaned over and pulled the bulge closer to him, licking the tip, making a string of the weird white genetic material catch on his tongues. It was salty tasting and weird but felt good on his tongue all the same. Sollux would spend a little more time here but he knew there were more pressing matters to attend to, like the strange human nook.  
It was much too tight to be natural and it was rather small. Sollux was unable, for the life of him, to figure out how the humans could possibly pail like this. It wasn't self-lubricating either. A problem that needed to be attended to if this were ot be done properly and without pain to the recieving party.  
Sollux gripped onto the firm globes of Cal's buttocks and spread them slightly to gain better access before moving forward and sliding his tongue over his nook, keeping it a long and slow lick. Cal's entire body shuddered and a moan escaped his lips, breath coming out in hot white puffs of air. A few more good licks and Cal was moaning loud and hard, practically begging for more. Sollux gave him more. Quickly, his forked tongue was pressing on the muscles of the nook before pushing past and sliding inside.  
The inside of the human nook was weird. It was still warm like a normal nook but mostly dry. It took quite a bit of thrusting from Sollux's tongue to get it nice and slick and even slightly sticky. Cal wasn't complaining, clutching hard onto the ground and arching his body so that Sollux could gain even better access to his nook. The tongues went in deeper, it was slicker and stickier and gog it felt so fucking good.  
When Sollux pulled away there was only a small amount of time where there was nothing before Sollux slipped both of his thumbs inside the nook and pulled. The nook spread open and stretched as he pulled. It was stretching nicely in response to the pulls and Cal was letting out little desperate whines of approval. The strange human nook was starting to behave like a normal nook, only it still didn't self-lubricate and the saliva was drying. This wasn't going to work if that kept happening.  
Sollux looked around a moment before settling on a bottle of lotion he had nearby. It wasn't lube but it would do the trick. Psionics brought the bottle over and opened it before squeezing some of the globs out and right inside of the spread nook. Cal jolted and shivered and let out soft cries as the chill of the liquid landed deep inside of him. It was torture and it was amazing.  
Sollux nodded a bit in approval as the lotion immediately began to moisten the nook, the walls inside working the lotion around itself. Sollux gave Cal's right cheek a little kiss before releasing the nook and sitting up straight on his knees, pushing down his jeans which had already been undone. He was rock hard in both his bulges and ready to go. Sollux reached out and grabbed the bucket, pulling it over and placing it right between Cal's legs. He didn't ask Cal if he was ready. He knew the answer already.  
Sollux took Cal's hips in his hands and held him still as he pushed the bottom bulge into him. It was a tight fit even after all that stretching and lubricating. The nook was warm and tight and felt so fucking good though. Sollux never waited for Cal to adjust, just pushing right in all the way. Cal let out more whines and cries but never told him to stop. Never complained or said he was in pain. Just feeling the pleasure in everything. The jolts flew across Cal's skin and he was addicted to the feeling.  
One moment of silence and stillness before Sollux pulled back, almost completely out of the nook before slamming as hard as he could back in. Cal let out a yell. The pleasure was static electricity inside of him. He clutched as hard as he could onto the ground and pushed his hips back onto Sollux's.  
More. More. More.  
It's all Sollux could think about as he thrust in and out of Cal relentlessly. It was so good inside of him and he just needed more of that heat. He didn't know if Cal could handle both of his bulges but at this point in his pleasure filled mind, he didn't fucking care. Without another thoguht, Sollux pulled out and pressed both of his bulges in, slamming all the way back into Cal with both the bulges streching him.  
There was blood. It was red and dripped down into the bucket as the edges of the nook ripped. Cal had screamed but it wasn't entirely in pain. When Sollux slammed it he hit right at Cal's prostate. It was such a delicious mix of pain and pleasure that Cal felt delerious. His head was spinning, his body quivering, his breath quickened, his bulge leaked, he felt almost numb.  
In an instant Sollux was gripping those smooth and rounded hips and began to slam hard and fast into Cal. He groaned and his claws dug into Cal's hips, making him bleed a little more. Pre-Genetic Material dripped into the bucket and the slow drip of the liquid in the metal was amazing. The sounds Cal made were amazing. The tight heat around his bulges was amazing. Everything felt so good and right.  
With a loud scream, and an entire body spasm, Cal's body stiffened a moment before realeasing in a powerful orgasm into the bucket, splattering the sides and the bottom with a light coat of white. Solluc groaned and cried out as he felt Cal's walls tighten around him. That was it. That was all he needed before he came so hard he saw stars. His genetic material was spilling out from his bulges and his own nook, filling the bucket with ease. Once the bucket was filled, Solluc pulled out of Cal, his bulges going back to the flaccid stage. Genetic material dripped out of Cal, falling into the bucket from his thighs.  
Sollux watched him for a bit before standing and gathering his clothes, putting them on and then takign the bucket and setting it aside for later. Cal fell limp to his side and Sollux slid up behind him. He slid an arm around Cal's waist and pulled the boy closer to him. Cal turned a moment to nuzzle his cheek before settling downa dn catching his breath, his lean body fitting perfectly to Sollux's.  
Sollux didn't know how the fuck he got into this situation, but, gog be damned if he didn't like it.


End file.
